Rogue hates the homecoming queen
by whitechocolate14
Summary: I got this idea from the youtube video, Rogue hates the Homeconming Queen. It's also Romy, and Lancitty. My first Fanfic.


**Please don't be cruel. This is my first ever one shot!**

It was friday night and it was the second biggest dance of the year: Homecoming dance. People were dancing to the current slow dance while Scott and Duncan fought over Jean. Again. Rogue scoffed. _Ah can't believe Ah really liked Scott, _Rogue thought. Insert shudder here. 

Kitty came to her side with Lance in arm. Rogue looked at her jealously. Not, because of Lance, but because she didn't have to deal with a stupid mutation that was more like a curse. "What's wrong, Rogue. Whoa, like, try saying that, like, five times fast." Rogue sighed, she couldn't tell Kitty that. "Ah jus' think its stupid thaht Scott an' Duncan always fight ovah Jean, is all." Rogue shrugged.

Jean looked away and saw the three of them talking and smiled and waved. "Oh, Gawd, now she's comin' our way!" Rogue groaned. "Hey Rogue. How come you're not dancing?" Jean chirped. Rogue glared. "Cuz Ah don't wanna put anyone in a coma, Red. How come yah ain't dancin'?" Jean smiled, "Because I just couldn't decide. Scott or Duncan? It's not easy to choose. Not like you would know, just look at what you're wearing." Rogue looked at her own outfit. She was wearing a dark purple dress that had a plaid bottom that came to her knees, a skull pin on her top, a dark black denium short jacket, combat boots and black tights and gloves.

"Whaht's wrong wit' mah clothes? At least Ah don't look lahke Galinda from Wicked." Jean frowned. She was wearing a light blue dress that did indeed make her look like Galinda. She turned up her nose and left in a huff.

Rogue looked at Lance and Kitty. "So y'all ready fo' our preformance tonight?" "Heck yes!" "Like totally!" Rogue smirked. "Good. Very good. So y'all seen Kurt?" Lance nodded, "Yeah, saw him by the punch bowl talkin' to Gambit." At the mention of Gambit, Rogue's face both paled and blushed. Its possible, don't give the author that look.

Kitty looked concerned for her friend. "Rogue? _Rogue_?" Rogue snapped herself out of it. "Yeah?" "Are you, like, okay? You seem, I don't know, scared-wait!" Kitty gasped, "OMG! You, like, like Gambit!" Insert one famous Kitty squeal and one infamous Rogue death glare. _"KITTY!" _Rogue hissed at her friend. She looked around, no one heard except Lance. Rogue sighed in relief. "Ok, y'all tell anyone an' Ah swear ta Gawd y'all will feel mah raith!" They cringed at the thought. "Good. Ah'm gonna go see if Kurt's up to it."

Kurt looked at the Cajun with murder in his eyes. "I told you to zay avay from mein schwester, Gambit!" Remy held up his hands in protest, "Remy di'n' mean non harm. He jus' came ta see if she woul' dance wit' moi." Kurt was about to open his mouth when he heard "KURT!"

They both turned to see Rogue running up to them. Rogue smiled. She didn't even notice Gambit, he pouted. "Hey Kurty, yah ready fo' tonight?" Kurt sighed, "I don't zink I can do it, Vogue. I mean, I kinda like Jean." Rogue's smile vanished. "WHAT! Where in Gawd's name are we gonna find anothah drummah?" Rogue exclaimed. Remy and Kurt both winced.

Remy tapped her shoulder. "WHAT!" She hissed. Then she sighed when she finally noticed it was Gambit. "What?" She asked impatiently. "D'accord. Remy know how ta play de drums." Rogue started getting angry, "So? Yah probebleh don't even know the song we're doin'!" "Tell moi." Remy insisted. Rogue sighed and whispered it in his ear. "Oui, Remy does. 'E used ta practice it when 'e first heard it." Rogue's face lit up "Yah do! Thank yah thank yah thank yah!" She hugged him and ran off to Kitty.

Remy smirked at kurt. "Ok and now for the awarding of Homecoming Queen and King!" Princible Kelly annnounced. "Seems we have a bit of a tie. Scott Summers and Duncan Mathews for King!" Cue the applause. "And for Homecoming Queen is..." insert Kitty's anxious face right here. "JEAN GREY!" Applause and Kitty's pout happened at the same time. "Now, we have a new band about to play. Please applaud for... Posioned Applez!" Every one clapped.

Kitty, in her pink Barbie dress, and Lance in his dress shirt and slacks came up hand in hand. Kitty went to her electric piano, and Lance went to his guitar. Remy and Rogue were right behind them. Rogue grabbed her stickered and graphitieized black and green guitar and went to the mike while Gambit worked his way to the drums.

Lance and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged. Rogue smirked into the mike evily, "This one's fo' yah, Jeannie!" Then the music started,

"_Little short skirt,  
>with a big attitude,<br>She wants to be a model,  
>wants to be on the tube.<br>Yeah, It's one thing or anther,  
>she's trouble, trouble,<br>watchout if you're near,  
>she'll bring you to tears."<em>

Everyone was in shock. They had no idea Rogue could sing. But Jean looked most shocked of all. Her eye twitched as her mouth closed and opened like a stuck up red headed fish. Rogue smirked then looked Scott and Duncan.

"_She's got two boyfriends,  
>and three wannabee's,<br>they follow her around  
>like she's Aphrotide,<br>She's number one rated,  
>but she's already jaded,<br>And she's followin' the trends,  
>in her mercedes benz.<br>Everyone wants to know here name,  
>walkin' down the hall she's every guys dream!"<em>

_Not mine, Cherie, _Gambit thought but he still went on drumming. Rogue's smirk grew bigger as the music got louder.

"_Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!  
>Pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>Thinks she's on the cover of a magizene!  
>Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!<br>Tonight, thats right!"_

Cheers got louder. _MUHAHAHAHA!, _Rogue thought, _here's payback an' yer face is soooo worth it Jeanie! _Rogue took the mike off and started dancing around.

_"Non-fat, sugar free mochachini,  
>She says 'Give it to me now,<br>you can keep the receipt.'  
>Drinkin' one after the other,<br>she's trouble, trouble,  
>Tossin' back her hair,<br>like she just don't care.  
>Everyone wants to play her game,<br>walkin' down the street she's every guys dream!"_

895 students were cheering, even Scott and Duncan. Jean and Posion Applez were the only ones not, y'all can guess why. Taryn then screams out. "HELL YES!WHOO! GO ROGUE!" Jean looks at her and sticks her nose up in the air.  
><em><br>__"__Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!  
>Pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>Thinks she's on the cover of a magizene!  
>Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!<br>Tonight, thats right!"_

Jean had enough and left. Scott and Duncan started fighting again. "No I'll comfort her!" "No, I will!" _Ah swear those two are lahke night an' day!, _Rogue thought. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"_She gets everything she asks for,  
>but then somehow she's always wantin' more!<br>Little short skirt with a big attitude,  
>wants to be a model<br>wants to be on the tube,  
>yeah. Its one thing or another,<br>she's trouble trouble,  
>watchout if you're near,<br>she'll bring you to tears."_

By now the crowd is wild and singing along.

_"Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!  
>Pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>Thinks she's on the cover of a magizene!  
>Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!<br>Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!  
>Pretty damn sure she can't stand me!<br>Thinks she's on the cover of a magizene!  
>Ah hate the Homecomin' Queen!<br>Tonight, thats right!  
>YEAH YEAH!"<em>

Remy then kinda showed off at the end with the drums. The crowd cheered. "ROGUE ROGUE ROGUE!" They chanted. Rogue looked back to her friends and they all laughed. They got off stage and a new song played. A slow dance one. Rogue went back to sit down at her table with Kitty and Lance. Remy poked her shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm?" "Woul' y' care ta...dance?" Remy asked shyly. Yeah y'all heard me, shyly. This is Remy! He don't do shy! "Yah sure? Ah mean wouldn't yah rathah dance wit' the Homecomin' Queen?" Rogue teased. "Eh, she iddn' my type." So they danced while Jean weeped "WHY ME!"  
><strong>Review please<strong>


End file.
